¿Cuál es el colmo de un Uchiha?
by Stereoman
Summary: Siempre chantajeado por el mismo chiste. NARUSASU,ONESHOT YAOI


¿Cuál es el colmo de un Uchiha?

Ya hace unas cuantas semanas, que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha. Claro, él nunca espero un abrazo por parte de su aldea, mucho menos de Tsunade, la hokage. Sin embargo, le habían dejado libre, por el simple hecho de haber matado a Orochimaru. Esperen,… ¿en serio creyeron que lo habían dejado _totalmente_ libre? Por supuesto que no, había una _condición_. ¿Cuál era la condición? Ser vigilado las 24 horas del día. Y Tsunade, la brillante hokage, le habia asignado a Naruto, aquel parlanchín compañero de su antiguo equipo. Pero, ¿en que rayos pensaba la hokage? Pudo haberlo dejado en algún calabozo, abandonarlo en una celda, mutilarlo sin cansancio, hasta pudo haberlo matado pero escogió lo peor, dejarlo con Naruto todo el día.

Todo el día

¡Kami-sama, no hizo algo tan horrendo! Si, talvez traicionar a Konoha no fue lo correcto pero, no merecía esto. Tenía que estar con Naruto todo el tiempo, ¡incluso habían pensado que hasta tenían que ir al baño juntos! La hokage dijo que tenía que esperar un tiempo antes de poder confiar en él pero, esto era demasiado. Vivían juntos, salían juntos, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos. Por suerte dormía solo, pero en la misma habitación que el rubio. No lo soportaba. Iba a enloquecer.

-¿Sasuke, estas bien? Estás crispado…-dijo el rubio con un deje de preocupación

- Estoy bien, dobe. Deja de molestarme- contestó quedamente el Uchiha

- Pero que genio tienes. Sólo trato de ayudar

- Cállate

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. ¿Con quien? Con Naruto Uzumaki. Por existir, por tener que traerlo de vuelta, ¡por tener boca! En fin, solo lo tranquilizaba que ya no tendrían que vivir en el departamento del Uzumaki. Justo ahora se dirigían al barrio Uchiha. La casa era más grande y ahí, todo era más tranquilo.

-Oye, Sasuke

-¿Ahora qué?

- Pues…quería decirte que había ido a tu casa para remodelarla un poco, ya sabes

-…

- Solo la arregle un poco, y pinte las paredes y eso

- Solo espero que no la hayas estropeado, dobe

- ¡Oye! Tsunade dijo que se veía bien

Eso solo le decía que la había estropeado. Por favor, la única razón por la que quería su casa, a parte de las razones dichas anteriormente, era porque era muy Uchiha. A lo que se refería es que, no tenía ni naranja, ni rojo, ni ninguno de esos colores fosforescentes que tanto odiaba. Y al ver su casa, casi se desmaya.

Su casa, su preciosa casa, pintada de naranja, rojo, y esos colores fosforescentes que tanto odiaba. Kami-sama debía odiarlo.

- Y, ¿Qué te parece?

- Déjame en paz – y se fue a su antigua habitación. Rogando para que siguiese siendo de color blanco.

* * *

- ¡Ahhhh, pero que dobe más molesto!- dijo mirando el techo del cuarto. Que aún seguía del mismo color que antes, por suerte.

No, él le reportaría a Tsunade que ya no quería seguir viviendo con Naruto. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta de todos modos. _"Escúchame idiota, abandonaste a tu aldea, paga las consecuencias."_, sinceramente, no se le hacía mucha ilusión escuchar aquellas palabras. Que más da. Tendría que soportar a Naruto.

* * *

Ahí, en la ahora amarilla sala, se encontraba Naruto sentado en uno de los sillones. No sabía que había hecho mal. Él solo trataba de animar un poco al azabache, pero al parecer, este solo se molestaba con cada acto que el realizaba pensando en él. ¡No lo entendía! Primero se molesta porque se preocupa por él, y después porque remodela su casa. Esto era complicado, no sabía que hacer para fortificar ese delgado lazo que aún los unía. Después de todo, Sasuke no estaba apoyando en nada.

- Estúpido teme, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Había empezado a creer que su amigo estaba en sus días, por así decirlo. Con un carácter infernal todos los días. Sin embargo, ahora que lo meditaba, tenia razones para tenerlo. Digo, ¿quién no se enfurece con enterarse que deben de vigilarlo todo el tiempo? Y además ¿Quién no se molesta cuando alguien cambia todo sin permiso? Bueno, él quería que fuese una sorpresa pero, al parecer, no había resultado. Así que pensó en disculparse con el Uchiha.

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una imagen enternecedora. Ahí, recostado en la cama, se hallaba Sasuke, sumamente dormido. Se acercó lentamente hasta el pelinegro. No quería despertarlo, pocas veces podía verlo tan relajado.

- Sasuke, te ves lindo así…-susurró, sabiendo que este no le oía

Hace poco, el rubio se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. No, sabía como, cuando, solo supo que se había enamorado de su excompañero de equipo. Sin embargo, a Sasuke ni siquiera le hablaba.

Tomó uno de los mechones azabaches, y empezó a jugar con él. Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de él, poder aspirar su aroma, al igual que apreciar sus finas facciones.

- Oye Sasuke, me gustaría que alguna vez me llamaras por mi nombre…y también me gustaría que pudieras considerarme un amigo. Yo…todo lo que hago es por ti…y enserio…yo…yo…te…

- Naruto, ¿qué haces?- interrumpió su compañero con voz somnolienta.

Y sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio se lanzó encima de Sasuke. Este, se sorprendió al sentir que los labios del rubio acariciaban los suyos, pero ¿¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo!?

Sasuke empujó suavemente a Naruto, mirando incrédulo la expresión del rubio. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la mirada gacha, y los labios entreabiertos, queriendo articular una oración muda.

- Lo…Lo siento, Sasuke. Ahora me voy

Y fue un impulso. Atrajo al Uzumaki hacía si, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sintió algo extraño con el roce. Sentía cierto calor en su cuerpo.

- Dobe, no me beses cuando estoy medio dormido…

Y vio que de los ojos de Naruto salían lágrimas, talvez no se había explicado bien.

- Me gustaría al menos estar consciente…

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sasuke le había dicho eso? No era posible. Vio con detenimiento el rostro del azabache, estaba…estaba sonriendo. No una de las sonrisas arrogantes que siempre demuestra, esta era una sonrisa feliz. Y de repente, de nuevo estaba besando a Sasuke.

Se posicionó encima de su compañero. Aprisionándolo con sus brazos y prohibiéndole salida alguna. Cuando rompió el beso con el poseedor del Sharingan, pudo ver su expresión. No estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, dobe? Yo soy el seme- dijo con firmeza

- No te puedo tomar enserio eso, teme

- ¿Y por qué diablos no?

- Eres un lindo uke

- No, no lo soy. Ahora déjame libre, y recuéstate.

- No, Sasuke

Por supuesto, en esta ocasión, el pelinegro fue el uke. No supo nunca como es que el rubio logró eso pero, estaba seguro que para la próxima, él sería el que hiciera que el trasero del contenedor del Kyubi doliera al día siguiente, y talvez el siguiente a ese.

Nunca más volvería a ser uke. Nunca más.

Que equivocado estaba.

Siempre chantajeado con el mismo chiste.

¿Cuál es el colmo de un Uchiha?

Querer ser seme y llamarse Sasuke

* * *

**xD Se me ocurrió cuando mi amiga había traído un libro con puros chistes de colmos. Todos malos debo decir, aun así eso es lo que le daba gracia xDU**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, Regular, Malo, etc. Acepto todo, hasta reclamos xD (no sabía si querian el lemon)**

**Bueno, sin más que decir por el momento, solo que actualizaré mis otros fics luego. Estoy pensando en como arreglarlos porque en uno, me he salido de la trama x.x**

**En fin**

**¿un review?**

**Mattane!**


End file.
